Dia do casamento
by Hauser Levrac
Summary: meu casamento com a pipe
1. parte 1 antes do casamento

**queria agradecer a todos que me ajudaram com isso, muito ou pouco. Koneko, Kamui, Lyra, Chibi, Wanda, Ayumi e a Maioki e Ling, que mesmo não estando lá na hora da concepção, me deram grande inspiração. Essa é minha primeira fic, se gostarem falem bem, se não, críticas construtivas por favor. contribuam para a constante evolução de um novato ficwriter.**

Dia do casamento- prólogo

Bonita manhã, um pouco de dor de cabeça pela ressaca de ontem, mas valeu MUITO a pena... lembrar de agradecer ao Kamui no brinde da festa. Bem, ta na hora de levantar!

-Bom dia! vira de lado e vê que Pipe não está lá.

-ah, sim! Ela foi à despedida dela e ia ficar com as garotas até o casamento, pelo vestido e tudo. Não sei pra que tanto suspense, mas fazer o que?

-O dor de cabeça dos infernos!- diz Maioki ao acordar.

-Acho que nunca bebi tanto.Que aconteceu aqui?- Diz Kamui acordando com três das strippers dormindo em cima dele e uma com o seu sombreiro.

-Foi um la cucaracha que ninguém vai esquecer tão fácil.- Diz Shaka, trazendo um daqueles remédios caseiros pra ressaca.

-Obrigado cara. –Maioki já estendendo as aos para a caneca.

-Esquece! –Diz o cavaleiro dando um tapa na nuca já doída do outro.- isso é pra mim.

- La cucaracha, padre!- A stripper com o sombreiro levanta num pulo pegando a caneca e virando como se fosse tequila.

- Ei! Quem você pensa que é?

-Encheu tanto a cara que esqueceu, padre? – diz a stripper chegando perigosamente perto do "padre" virando revelando ser Koneko.-Você tem uma pele tão macia Shaka-sama... -Mia...-Deixei uns arranhões, mas é só lamber que sara -disse ela lambendo a mão esquerda como um gato e dando uma piscadela.

-Que você está fazendo aqui? A Pipe não tinha a comemoração dela?

-Estava chato lá! Ela é muito possessiva com o harém dela. E eu que estava estressada com as arrumações do casamento, precisava relaxar um pouco. Então vim pra cá!

-Mas você não era pra estar aqui! – Diz Maioki se controlando para não berrar.

-Não me lembro de você reclamando da Wanda ter entrado...

- Que...- Maioki, agora notando que Wanda estava dormindo abraçada com ele.

-Bom dia, Maioki-Sama!- Wanda, com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

Pipe acorda estirada no meio do cômodo, com (inserir nome de 2 rosnadores top) e o Master, dormindo em cima dela. (rosnador mais ou menos) estava preso nos grilhões, com Yami em cima dele. Lyra e Faye estavam na jacuzzi com alguns dos rosnadores que foram liberados para elas. Ling estava no sofá dormindo abraçada com o Vincent. Lithos estava caída perto do bar junto de Drako.

-Essa festa foi boa.- fala olhando para a cena.

-Uhum! Muito.- Diz Ling com um grande sorriso

-Você não estava dormindo?

-Você dormiria com um homem desse do teu lado?

-Eu durmo! Todo dia.

-Dormia. Agora vai casar, virar monógama, coisas do gênero.-Diz Faye, se controlando pra não rir.

-De noite sim. Mas nada me impede de fazer "visitinhas" ao meu harém na parte da tarde, da manhã... madrugada... almoço... lanche da tarde... intervalo da novela...

- Coitadinho do Hauser. – Lithos falando ainda com voz de sono.

- Bom dia! – Drako, falando para Lithos.

- Como você entrou aqui?

-Eu tava no caminho da outra festa quando você apareceu do nada e me puxou dizendo alguma coisa sobre faltar homem e alguém rosnado toda vez que você chegava perto de um.

- Ah, ta! – Lithos, coçando o queixo pra tentar lembrar alguma coisa a respeito disso.

- Que barulhera toda é essa? – Ayumi acorda abraçada com Shigure, que mesmo não sendo um rosnador e estando na forma de cachorro ela fez questão de trazer.

- Sério... ninguém mais respeita o sono dos outros não. – Diz Chibiusa que estava dormindo em cima da mesa de bilhar do lado do Kanon.

-Tá certo todo mundo! A festa está boa, mas vamos todo mundo, que eu tenho que me arrumar pro meu casamento!


	2. parte 2 começando o dia de rainha

Enquanto as festas aconteciam...

- Shaka! Shaka-sama! Onde você tá?- Jéssi, aos berros e quase chorando.

- Shakaaaa! Cadê você? – Botan, do outro lado da rua.

- O quê? Ele não ta com você? – as duas, quase que ensaiado!

- Eu vou achar ele primeiro!

- Não! Eu vou.

- Eu!

- Eu!

- Eu!

- Eu!

- Eu!

- Eu!

- Eu!

(não me lembro bem onde já vi essa cena antes ')

x-------------x------------x--------------x--------------x-----------------x------------x

Do outro lado da cidade...

- Você vai na despedida? – Tsuki, com uma cara séria.

- Você vai? – Sasuke, com a cara igualmente séria.

- Vão ter muitas garotas lá?

- Um caminhão lotado de strippers do Kamui. E na tua?

- Todos os rosnadores da Pipe.

- Hum...

- É...

- Quer ir no cinema?

- Vamos.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Voltando a história...

Pipe saiu com as garotas para seu "dia de rainha", logo depois de ter posto todo mundo pra fora e os servos para limpar.

Vamos ver o vestido! – Ling, saltitante.

Não. Vamos no cabeleireiro. – Yami, tentando ajeitar o cabelo.

Perguntamos para a Pipe? –Lyra, sem saber bem o que fazer.

todos olham pra trás e vêem a Pipe brincando com o Master

Melhor deixar ela com o Master. – Faye, botando o braço sobre os ombros de Lyra

Então a gente já vai se arrumando, pra não ficar na correria. – Lyra.

Certo. Para a mansão! – Faye.

-Nós também? – Ling e Yami com brilho nos olhos.

-Privilégio das imperadoras! – Faye e Lyra com sorrisos sarcásticos.

Lyra e Faye partem para a mansão.

- Porque que nunca levam a gente na mansão? – Ling, desconfiada.

- Dizem que elas escondem uma quantidade gigantesca de brigadeiro na mansão e não querem que ninguém pegue.

- Brigadeiro O.O ?

- Brigadeiro o.o .

- Brigadeiro O.ô ...

- Brigadeiro ô.ô...

- Brigadeiro /o/

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Certo então! Temos que ir. –Shaka, olhando o relógio.

- Cara, aquilo foi estranho. Nenhuma das garotas do Kamui pediu pagamento. O que você fez com elas? –Maioki, com cara de perdido.

- Ser um hombre mau, e ter o sangue caliente de um mariatche fazem com que elas fiquem encantadas. Ah! É claro que elas adoram o meu sombrero. – Kamui, com ar imponente!

- Mas parece que você não ficou muito pra trás, não! – Shaka, olhando pra wanda dormindo nos braços de maioki.

- É que... – Maioki, desconcertado.

- Olha a carinha de anjinho a dela.- Koneko, fazendo cafuné em Wanda.

- Hoje é segunda e eu quero ficar mais um pouco na cama mamãe... -Wanda, dormindo.

- Que é aquilo lá fora? - Shaka, com cara de incrédulo.

- Ta me parecendo duas pessoas dormindo uma no ombro da outra... – Kamui

- Mas elas estão me parecendo a Botan e a ... - Koneko

- Jéssi! Berra Shaka, correndo para as portas dos fundos.

- Shaka?...-Jéssi acordando e ainda sonolenta

Thump! – o som que Botan fez quando caiu no chão ainda dormindo

- Shaka! – Jéssi correndo pra cima do cavaleiro com um bastão de baseball.

- Estranho... –Koneko- O.o

- O fato do Shaka ta correndo da Jéssi, dela ter passado a noite discutindo com a Botan ou dela estar braba com ele?- Maioki –O.ó

- Nenhum. O fato dela ter sacado um taco de baseball. O.O

- Coitado... u.u

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As imperadoras estão a caminho da sua mansão quando vêem um certo noivo aparentemente meio perdido...

- Oi! Hauser! – Lyra, com um sorriso.

- Oi... Vítima! – Faye, nem fazendo força pra esconder o sarcasmo.

- Oi! – Hauser

- Fazendo o que?- Lyra

- Procurando uma loja que a Pipe encomendou meu terno.

- Não tem capacidade pra encomendar nem um terno? –Faye, com o mesmo sorriso sarcástico.

- Não ta perdendo uma hoje hein?- Hauser

- Compensando a falta de falas que um certo ò.ó ficwriter me deixou no primeiro capítulo. -Faye

- Verdade. u.u Miseras duas falas. Não é maneira de tratar suas imperadoras. - Lyra

- Ta certo! Vem comigo pra loja do terno que a gente vai conversando sobre as tuas participações na fic.

- Certo. Mas se a gente não gostar é pro afrotronco! –Faye.

- Eba/o/ - Lyra

- Que? O.o - Faye

- É que fazia tempo que ninguém ia pro afrotronco.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
